All Eren Needs Is To Die
by Jirue TheCafeinomaniac Reploid
Summary: Eren jaeger un soldado aleman que se enlistó para eliminar a los Mimics murió en su primer batalla contra ellos, pero...: despues de morir despierta un dia antes de haber muerto y descubre que esta en un bucle. despues de varias muertes se da cuenta de que debe volverse mas fuerte para no morir en esta batalla. N/T: Ya sé que la portada es horrible.


**N/AUTOR: Primero que nada, (a no ser que seas Harry Ackerman) Te estarás preguntando "¿Qué carajo haces escribiendo un Crossover de SnK y All You Need Is Kill en lugar de escribir Shinigami Sustituta?".**

 **La verdad que no tengo ni idea… Simplemente se me ocurrió esta idea y decidí escribirla (nótese que empecé a escribirla hace mas de dos meses).(contando mi demora unos seis. N/E)**

 **¿Cómo se me ocurrió esto? Agradézcanle a SilentSpaniard y al hecho de que me pusiera a revisar Replys antiguos en el Cuartel General de Trost. En el topic Confiésate (encontraras el foro y el topic fácilmente, así que me niego a poner un link) vi que había dejado un Reply en el que mencionaba a All You Need is Kill. Luego de ese había uno de Silent en el que decía que basándose en esa serie podría hacer un Crossover de este estilo, pero centrado en Marco y en el mundo común de SnK, peeero… Nunca lo hizo (O yo nunca lo vi). Y además a mi me interesaría mas hacerlo metiendo a Eren en el bucle y en el mundo de All You Need is Kill, pero con algunos retoques.**

 **Intentare adaptar a nuestros personajes de SnK al mundo de All You Need is Kill. Incluiré a algunos personajes de AYNIK pero serán bastante secundarios. Los únicos que están totalmente descartados y no aparecerán serán Keiji y Rita. Los demás tienen una ligera posibilidad aparecer como un Cameo o tendrán un papel insignificante en la historia.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, el EreAnie seria Cannon y muchos… No, Muchísimos personajes seguirían con vida.**_

 _ **Tampoco me pertenecen All You Need Is Kill ni sus personajes. Aunque si lo hicieran no le haria ningún cambio a su historia. Considero a AYNIK como una obra maestra.**_

 **La novela ligera de AYNIK se publico a finales de 2004 por lo que el siguiente capitulo (este será en 1999) sucederá en ese año. Para hacer un poco mas de realismo en cuanto a las edades de los personajes al entrar a la milicia, los personajes tendrán 15 años en este capitulo. Y 17 (mínimo) al entrar a la milicia y 20 después del siguiente cap.**

 **NOTA EDITOR: Bueno hola soy Harry y quería disculparme por la demora en corregir la historia, alrededor de unos cuantos meses. Bueno tuve que hacer un par de arreglos ortográficos, de sintaxis y borrar las aclaraciones que gon tiende a escribir innecesariamente. Fuera de eso les recomiendo la historia que es, ademas, el primer crossover de snk y aynik ene español o de todo el fandom. Bueno sin extenderme mas los dejo sin antes decirles que pasen el foro cuartel general de trost y que dejen su review para que gon siga con la historia. Sin mas que decir.**

 **Sodado Ackerman**

* * *

[Estoy entre dos líneas]

* * *

Shingashina, una ciudad del distrito María de Alemania, con bastante influencia asiática, rodeada de murallas. Estas fueron construidas hace 4 Años, cuando la existencia de los Mimics fue revelada al publico. A pesar de la sensación de prisión que daban estos muros, la ciudad tenia bastante población. Probablemente por que era mas seguro que otras ciudades.

* * *

 _Todo estaba oscuro y Eren no veia nada a excepción de la luz que entraba por una ventana. Cautelosamente se acercó y miró a través de ella, nunca olvidaria lo que vio Fuego; cadáveres y una criatura esférica sin ojos, una gran boca y con una especie de picos alargados que se asemejaban a piernas, pero sin articulaciones ni pies._

-¡Eren!- Le despertó su hermana.

Eren aun conmocionado por su extraño sueño despertó y miro extrañado a Mikasa.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que seguir juntando leñ… ¿Estas llorando?- Le dijo ella al ver que por la cara de su hermano surcaban gotas.

Este alarmado seco sus lagrimas con su brazo y se puso a levantar la madera que dejo en el piso al acostarse a dormir. -¿Con que estaba soñando? No lo recuerdo- Dijo para si mismo

Una vez terminaron de juntar la leña, empezaron a caminar de vuelta a casa. Entonces Eren dijo –No le digas a nadie que estaba llorando-

Mikasa no respondió, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y permaneció inmutable

-¿Por qué lloras, Eren? ¿Mikasa se enojó contigo?-Hannes, un soldado conocido suyo que "patrullaba" la ciudad, le llamo la atención

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba llorando?- Dijo el alarmado y asqueado exclamo

–¡Apestas a alcohol!-. Giró la mirada y vió que un grupo de soldados, probablemente del grupo de Hannes, estaban sentados en la esquina emborrachándose.

–¿No deberían estar trabajando?- dijo él confundido.

-Hoy nos toca quedarnos cuidando esta zona y nos da hambre y sed después de patrullar todo el día ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya un poco de alcohol entre las provisiones?- Se excusó Hannes.

-Pero… en una emergencia ¿Serian capaces de luchar borrachos?- Le dijo Eren furioso.

Hannes miro a sus compañeros un segundo y luego volvió la vista a Eren para preguntar -¿Qué tipo de emergencia?-

-¿No es obvio? ¡Cuando lo Mimics logren pasar sobre los muros e invadan la ciudad!- Grito aun lleno de ira.

Hannes se cubrió los oídos y se quejo diciendo –No grites así, Eren-

-Si esos bastardos pasaran los muros, los tendríamos bajo control… pero eso no ha pasado desde que aparecieron hace 4 años- Dijo uno de los compañeros de Hannes con un tono burlón.

-P-pero ¡es peligroso relajarse de esa forma! ¡Mi padre lo dice!- Continuo Eren un tanto desesperado por la situación.

-Bueno… Quizá tengas razón. No voy a dudar del doctor Jaeger, el benefactor de la ciudad. ¿Pero sabes…? Los reportes dicen que no llegan a medir mas de 3metros y no puedo imaginar algo de ese tamaño trepando el muro de 50 metros- Le contó calmadamente Hannes.

-Entonces ¿ni siquiera están preparados para pelear contra ellos?- dijo aun molesto con la situación.

-No- Respondió rápidamente Hannes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces dejen de llamarse soldados de la UDF y llámense BEI!- Grito él lleno de rabia.

-¿BEI?-pregunto el hombre rubio

-Borrachos Estúpidos Ignorantes- exclamó Eren rojo de furia

-Eso tampoco es una mala idea- Respondió Hannes animadamente.

–Eren., hay soldados activos para cuando todo se vaya al demonio. Pero, Cuando veo que se burlan de nosotros por ser unas "Esponjas" inútiles se vuelve evidente que estamos en tiempos de paz y esos soldados no tendrán que trabajar en un tiempo- Contó tratando de calmar al chico.

-Es como dice Hannes- Dijo el mismo compañero de Hannes. –Mierda… ¡tampoco termino de entender a los verdaderos soldados de la UDF que van a luchar contra los Mimics! Pero, si quieren jugar a la guerra, ¡Que se diviertan!-

-Si, Es verdad que podemos vivir dentro del muro sin necesidad de salir… Podemos comer, dormir y sobrevivir aquí tranquilamente… Pero… ¿No es eso estar enjaulado como un animal?- Dijo Eren. Dicho esto dio por finalizada su charla y se marcho a su casa junto con su hermana.

-No me digas que quiere unirse a la UDF- Dijo Hannes para si mismo, luego de oír lo que dijo Eren.

* * *

Eren y Mikasa llegaron a su casa, entraron por la puerta y escucharon el típico "Bienvenidos" de su padre.

-Llegan tarde, niños- les saludo Carla, su madre.

-Si es una historia larga- Dijo Eren mientras dejaba la leña en una caja junto a la chimenea. Entonces Eren noto que su padre estaba bien vestido y estaba preparando su maletín del trabajo.

–¿Vas a ir a algún lado, papá?- Le pregunto curioso.

-Si, tengo un paciente en la ciudad vecina- le respondió Grisha calmadamente.

-Eren, quiere enlistarse en la UDF- dijo Mikasa de la nada.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Te dije que no les contaras!- Le gritó Eren alarmado.

-¡Eren!- Gritó Carla alarmada. Se abalanzó hacia Eren y mirándolo preocupada a los ojos le dijo -¡¿En que estas pensando?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuanta gente muere luchando contra los Mimics?!-

-¡Si, lo sé!- Gritó él en respuesta, molesto por la actitud de su madre hacia su idea.

Grisha al ver la decisión con la Eren respondía, le pregunto por que quería unirse al ejercito.

-¡Q-Quiero ir fuera del muro! ¡No quiero quedarme en los muros, ignorante de lo que sucede fuera!- Respondió lentamente y sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta de su padre. Con un poco mas de decisión en sus palabras continuo –Y además… Si no quedase nadie para seguir luchando contra los Mimics todas las muertes de los soldados serian en vano-

-Ya veo…- Dijo luego de oírlo. Luego miró su reloj y calmadamente dijo -Muy bien, me tengo que ir sino perderé el tren-

-Espera ¡Haz que tu hijo entre en razón!- Le pidió Carla desesperada.

-Carla, Sin importar lo que digan nada puede contener una mente inquisitiva- Le dijo calmadamente.

Sacó la llave del sótano que tenia colgada al cuello y entregándosela dijo –Guárdala hasta que vuelva. Una vez haya vuelto quiero mostrarle a Eren algunos de mis informes de cuando era medico de la milicia, que tal vez le sirvan-.

Dicho esto camino fuera de la casa y se dirigió hacia la estación de trenes que llevaba a fuera del muro.

Una vez Grisha estuvo fuera de vista, Carla miró en dirección a Eren y dijo –Eren ¡No dejare que hagas algo tan tonto como unirte a la UD…!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿"Tonto"?! ¡Como yo lo veo, la gente que se satisface viviendo como animales enjaulados son los verdaderos tontos!- Respondió él furioso. Una vez dijo esto se alejó de su casa corriendo.

Mikasa miró preocupada a su madre y dirigió la mirada aun mas preocupada hacia donde Eren había corrido.

Entonces mirándola a los ojos Carla le dijo –Mikasa, Eren es un insensato. Ayúdale si se mete en problemas- Su suplica maternal enterció en demasía a la asiática

Cuando escuchó esto, asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo por donde había ido Eren.

Mientras corría, Eren escuchó una voz conocida gritar

-¡Esa es la respuesta que das con tus puños…! ¡Y eso vale lo mismo que admitir la derrota-

. Eren reconoció la voz como la de su mejor amigo, Armin, y giró en esa esquina. Entonces vio a un chico, de un curso mayor de su escuela, tomando a Armin por el cuello de la camiseta y con el puño en alto, preparándose para golpearle.

-¡¿Qué mierda estas haciendo?!- Le grito Eren enojado

El chico giro la cabeza y vio a Eren.

–Oh... ¡Es eren! ¡Es mi oportunidad de darle una paliza!- Dijo soltando a Armin. Luego levanto los puños poniéndose en pose de defensa. De pronto el chico centro su vista en una persona corriendo detrás de Eren.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mikasa esta con él!- Gritó antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Acaso se fue corriendo después de verme?- Se dijo Eren a si mismo confundido.

-En realidad creo que vio a Mikasa y por eso huyo- Lo corrigió Armin.

Eren le extendió su mano a Armin intentando ayudarlo a levantarse.

Armin sintiéndose inútil dijo –Puedo pararme solo-.

Luego se levantó mientras su amigo lo miraba preocupado.

-Él había dicho a sus amigos que "los soldados que van a luchar contra los Mimics son unos meros idiotas inútiles y que con un simple muro como el nuestro es suficiente para soportar la amenaza Mimic". Y cuando yo me metí y le dije que este muro solo los contiene pero no eliminara a los Mimics, el no supo contradecirme, me golpeó y me llamo imbécil- Les contó Armin.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué la gente enloquece así cuando decimos esas cosas?- Dijo Eren.

-Tal vez sea porque los Mimics no han entrado a la ciudad desde que aparecieron- Le respondió él. –Por esto a la gente teme el salir fuera del muro. Y además tampoco creo que les interese después de todas las restricciones a la salida que hizo el gobernador- Pensó en voz alta.

-En pocas palabras, el Gobernador es un cobarde- Respondió Eren a los pensamientos de su amigos.

-Es verdad, Pero me pregunto si es la única razón- Reflexionó en voz alta Armin.

-¡Son nuestras vidas! Podemos hacer lo que queramos con ellas ¿No?- Se quejo Eren.

-¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!- Le reprochó Mikasa secamente.

Eren, molesto por la contundente respuesta de Mikasa, le dijo –Eso me recuerda ¡Gracias, por delatarme con Mamá y Papá!-

-No recuerdo haber prometido guardarlo en secreto- le respondió calmadamente.

-Y ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?- Le pregunto Armin sorprendido de que Mikasa se lo contara a sus padres.

La pregunto lo tomo de sorpresa por un segundo, pero luego respondió calmadamente -¿eh…? Esto… No les agradó-

-Naturalmente- Dijo sin extrañarse.

-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que tú también lo vas a abandonar!- Le gritó indignado.

-Mira, Sé cómo te sientes… Pero, vamos, es peligroso- Le dijo Armin preocupado. –Es decir… Claro, pienso que la gente que piensa que estos muros serán seguros por siempre tienen un tornillo flojo…- Dijo él corrigiendo lo que dijo. –El solo hecho de que el muro aun no ha sido atravesado, no nos garantiza que no vaya a ser atravesado hoy o mañana- Terminó.

Eren sintió que Mikasa apoyaba su mano en su hombro, llamando su atención. Eren giro su vista a ella y vio que estaba apuntando a algo. Ese algo era una multitud de personas que miraban en dirección a la cima del muro.

Los tres se acercaron y alcanzaron a ver unos extrañas siluetas negras sobre el muro, figuras posiblemente humanas . Todos miraban horrorizados las extrañas figuras en el muro, hasta que un hombre corriendo en dirección contraria al muro paso cerca gritando -¡Mimics!-. Todos se desesperaron y empezaron a oírse gritos.

Entonces Eren se dio cuenta de algo. Su madre aun estaba en su casa la que estaba cercana a el muro.

* * *

[Estoy entre dos líneas]

* * *

Se termino. El resto de esto lo veremos en un cap futuro (No el siguiente).

Un agradecimiento a Harry Ackerman que hará la función de Beta y corregirá mis errores de ortografía (La lengua no es mi fuerte).

Me disculpo por tardar casi dos meses en escribir esto.

Disculpen mi ineptitud.

Prepare for the hurricane.


End file.
